


Worry-filled nights and dark magic gashes

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blood, Drabble, Draco worrying, Established Relationship, Harry's injured, Kinda, M/M, bc he loves his bf, bc he's a reckless idiot, late night worrying, with dark magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco stays up late worrying about Harry and Harry comes home with a dark magic wound and a bloody leg.





	Worry-filled nights and dark magic gashes

A pit of worry grew within Draco's stomach. Harry wasn't home. Which in itself wasn't abnormal. He was an auror he was meant to be home late but it was past late now. Technically it was early morning. And Draco sat worrying at the kitchen table with a cold mug of coffee to stare at. The cold, black liquid not satiating any of his inherent fears. Harry was reckless and when there was a fight to fight he was always ready to play the hero.

If Harry was hurt Draco would struggle to deal with it but if something worse had happened Draco didn't think he'd be able to live on. He was dramatically paranoid, his mind always landing on the worse scenarios. If Harry was dead Draco would lose it. He'd blame everyone bar Harry himself. He'd blame Ron Weasley for not being more careful, himself for not stopping Harry from taking on such dangerous missions. How could anyone blame the dead man?

When he heard the squeaking door hinges he couldn't have got up faster. He rushed to the door to see a bedraggled Harry, his hair askew, clothes ripped and brow covered in dried blood. His arms couldn't have went around Harry quicker. Pulling him into a suffocating hug. Wrapping his skinny arms around Harry's strong frame. He was here and alive and not unconscious. It could be worse, it could've been life-shatteringly worse.

"If you ever do that again, Potter, I swear I'll kill you myself." His voice came out less powerful than he'd hped, tired and weak. He was exhausted from sleep deprivation and worry. He couldn't properly scold Harry when he strugged to stay awake.  
"I'm fine sweetheart," Harry reassured rubbing circles on Draco's back with his thumb. "I can't just let the bad guys go."  
"You could call! Or send someone with a message! Harry you could have done something!"

They broke from each others embrace and Draco finally gave Harry a decent look. It was worse than dried blood and ripped clothing. Harry's leg had a badly patched up gash going right up it. Dark magic.  
"Kitchen. Now."  
Harry stumbled into the kitchen and plonked himself on the chair that'd been left out. He grumbled when he landed a pain shooting through his leg. The pain hadn't really hit him properly, adrenaline overpowering any thought of weakness.

Draco grabbed the unused first aid kit from the cupboard, struggling to open the plastic box. He got down onto his knees examining the wound more closely.  
"Don't you have healers on hand?" Draco asked  
"Generally but we were already deep into overtime, most needed their beds."  
"What about you? Our bed not comfortable enough?"  
"Not when I know I could've stopped something from happening."  
Draco huffed, "You and you're damn hero complex."

Harry winced as Draco cleaned the wound. He wasn't ever going to be a healer but Harry had made sure he knew basic first aid. He used as much magic as the cut would allow him to, magicking away the dry, crusted blood to reveal Harry's skin underneath. Careully he patched up the wound, making sure his bandage and cleaning job would give them enough time to sleep. Harry was going to St. Mungos tomorrow. No arguements. 

"Next time, dodge."  
Harry shook his head, "doubt their will be a next time."  
"How so?"  
"Well we caught the bad guys didn't we."

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but with school I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. Hope you enjoyed and if you'd like to give some feedback it'd be greatly appreciated!


End file.
